Hermano Hermana
by NataNegra
Summary: Tras dejarse usar como conejillo de indias en uno de los experimentos del profesor Dekapan, Karamatsu termina siendo convertido en una atractiva mujer. Ninguno de sus hermano estará preparado para tener a una chica tan cerca de ellos, ni siquiera si se trata de su propia y nueva hermana, y menos Ichimantsu, quien es incapaz de tratarle de la misma forma abusiva de siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san no me pertenece_

 _Advertencias: Actualizaciones esporádicas, capítulos cortos._

 _Términos y condiciones: al ingresar a leer el siguiente fanfic, el lector acepta y entiende que la idea detrás del mismo ha nacido de un mero capricho de la autora, y como tal, puede que su trama carezca de sentido, presente inconsistencias en su argumento y/o trate ciertos temas de manera completamente arbitraria._

 _La autora se reserva el derecho de abandonar el fic en el momento y bajo las circunstancias que ella estime convenientes, pudiendo o no dejarlo inconcluso o retomarlo más tarde según se sienta motivada. De la misma forma, el lector no tiene la obligación de comentar, votar o demostrar su apoyo, en caso de no sentirse animado por lo expuesto anteriormente._

 _Por último, se aceptan toda clase de comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones y críticas. Esta historia también se encuentra publicada en ao3 bajo el mismo título._

 _De antemano muchas gracias por leer y disculpen las molestias n_nU_

I

Una Fórmula para el Desastre.

¡Finalmente, estaba lista! La fórmula para convertir el sexo de casi cualquier criatura, de masculino a femenino y viceversa, finalmente estaba terminada. La TRANS-Y3X, una vacuna genética que revolucionaría el mundo de la medicina, la ciencia y, probablemente, la vida de muchas personas.

El profesor Dekapan llevaba años trabajando en ella, buscando una manera de manipular los genes que determinan el sexo de un individuo. Y parecía que al fin lo había logrado.

Al principio, no fue fácil. Cuando apenas estaba empezando con su investigación, los efectos de la TRANS-Y3X sólo eran temporales. Podía hacer, por ejemplo, que una rata hembra fuera macho en cuestión de segundos con una simple inyección de su fórmula secreta. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que al cabo de un par de horas, el roedor volvía, inevitablemente, a su estado original.

Con el paso de los años, y a medida que iba perfeccionando la receta, consiguió que los efectos de la vacuna se prolongaran por varios días, después, semanas y, luego, meses. Pero sólo recién en ese momento, que había obtenido los resultados de su último análisis, podía afirmar con toda certeza que su efectividad era de carácter cien por ciento permanente.

O al menos lo era en ratas y otros animales de laboratorio. Como Arisu, un conejo que había convertido en coneja hacía más de quince meses y que desde entonces permanecía como tal. Incluso se había apareado con otro conejo, quedando preñada y, a las pocas semanas, pariendo a seis saludables crías, a las que había dado de amamantar sin problemas.

Por desgracia, en cuanto a seres humanos, aún no encontraba a nadie dispuesto a participar voluntariamente en sus estudios; de modo que no tenía la menor idea, si la TRANS-Y3X podía funcionar en hombres y mujeres, y si acaso sus efectos eran duraderos.

Había preguntado a extraños y a cuanta persona conocía. Incluso a Iyami y Chibita a, a quienes se los pidió como favor, pero ellos también se negaron. Después de meterse en problemas con la medicina bishoujo, un remedio creado por Dekapan y que volvía a cualquiera en una linda chica, ninguno de los dos quiso saber nada al respecto.

Tampoco tenía fondos suficientes, aparte del poco dinero que destinaba para su investigación, como para pagarle a alguien a cambio de probar la TRANS-Y3X. Las cientos de veces que fue en busca de patrocinadores que colaboraran con el financiamiento de su trabajo, había sido duramente criticado y se le negó cualquier clase de apoyo económico.

La sociedad nipona, junto con la comunidad científica del país, pese a sus grandes avances tecnológicos, seguía siendo muy cerrada en cuanto a ciertos temas considerados tabúes. Y una vacuna que permitiese el cambio de un sexo a otro entre los seres humanos era algo inconcebible para la gran mayoría de los ciudadanos japoneses.

Ni siquiera el propio Dekapan estaba completamente seguro porqué había decidido crearla. Tan solo se dejó llevar por su instinto, como solía hacer cada vez que se le alumbraba el foco con una nueva y genial idea. De lo único que sí estaba seguro era en lo mucho que deseaba ayudar a las personas a través de sus descubrimientos científicos.

Sin embargo, mientras no pudiera encontrar a alguien dispuesto a probar la TRANS-Y3X, todos sus esfuerzos terminarían por ser infructuosos.

Desesperado, estaba pensando seriamente usarla en sí mismo y en su asistente Dayon cuando, finalmente, el día menos pensado, el candidato perfecto se presentó en su laboratorio.

 _Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Un saludo a todos los que leen, siguen y apoyan esta fanfic, y un agradecimiento especial por haber esperado el nuevo capítulo. Sé que el concepto de cambio de género no es muy original en el sentido de que ya se ha visto en otros lados, pero espero que, aun así, mi historia les resulte interesante._

II

En Busca de Ayuda Profesional

— _¡Hoeh—hoeh!_ Bienvenido, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte…? Mmmm, ¿Choromatsu-kun?

De pie en el vestíbulo, y vistiendo su impecable bata blanca, Dekapan no estaba seguro a cuál de los seis sextillizos tenía frente a él, así que sólo intentó adivinarlo.

Su visitante, a quien solo podía reconocer como el gemelo de sudadera azul, lejos de mostrarse ofendido, pareció divertirse con su pequeña confusión.

—Nom, nom, querido profesor, mi nombre no es ese. Pero estuvo cerca —Le aclaró con una sonrisa—. Choromatsu es el tercer hijo, yo soy el segundo, Matsuno Karamatsu —hizo una pausa antes de quitarse los lentes oscuros y pronunciar su nombre con exagerado dramatismo.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto, Karamatsu-kun! Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Dekapan lo hizo pasar a su laboratorio, donde le invitó a que tomara asiento frente a una mesa circular, en el centro de la habitación.

― ¿Quién sabe? ―respondió Karamatsu, acomodándose en una de las dos sillas disponibles―. Quizás el inexorable destino o sólo el caprichoso azar.

En su empeño por querer oírse misterioso y profundo, sus extrañas palabras sólo consiguieron confundir al científico, quien se le quedó mirando sin entender a qué se refería.

Karamatsu se dio cuenta de ello, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo una vez más.

—Lo que quise decir, profesor, es que tengo un problema con cierto asunto y pensé que usted podría ayudarme.

Sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, Dekapan le escuchaba atentamente.

— ¿Un problema? Oh, claro, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Cuéntame, ¿de qué se trata, _dasu_?

Karamatsu abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla cuando vio que alguien llegaba al laboratorio. Era Dayon, el fiel asistente y amigo cercano del profesor Dekapan. Entró por una puerta que decía "Solo Personal Autorizado", vistiendo un ridículo traje de sirvienta. Con una boba expresión en su rostro, se acercó a donde estaban ellos y colocó la bandeja que traía consigo sobre la mesita.

— ¿Qué te gustaría tomar, _dasu_? —le ofreció el científico a su joven invitado— ¿Té o café?

Karamatsu ordenó un café sin azúcar, no precisamente porque le gustara su sabor, sino porque beberlo le hacía sentir genial y varonil y, sobre todo, porque estaba convencido de que con eso impresionaba a las chicas, aunque no hubiese ninguna en ese lugar.

Dayon sirvió una taza de café caliente a cada uno, les dejó el azucarero, para que pudieran endulzarlo, y un plato con galletitas de jengibre, para acompañar.

—Que lo disfruten, _¡Dayo—on!_

Una vez a solas,Dekapan le pidió a Karamatsu continuar con su plática.

—Bien, como le decía, sobre mi problema...—habló nuevamente, sin quitarle la vista a su café ni al vapor que emanaba de éste—. Es acerca de uno de mis hermanos. Me apena admitirlo, pero las cosas no han andado muy bien entre nosotros. En realidad, ha sido así desde hace tiempo, desde que nos graduamos de la secundaria o incluso antes. Quizás, al principio, no quise aceptarlo. Quizás, inconscientemente, me dije a mí mismo que sólo era mi imaginación, que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora, años más tarde, me doy cuenta de la dura realidad.

Karamatsu tomó la cucharilla que había junto a su taza y empezó a batir su café con suaves movimientos.

—No es que él no me agrade —precisó, observando la espuma que giraba junto a su utensilio de metal—, al contrario, hay muchas cosas que me gustan de su forma de ser, tanto buenas como malas, aun si se empeña especialmente por ocultar las buenas. Sobre todo, es alguien muy importante para mí y desearía que nuestra relación fuese un poco más cercana. Sin embargo…

A mitad de frase, dio un primer sorbo a su café. Estaba hirviendo todavía y le quemó la punta de la lengua, además de dejarle un desagradable sabor en la boca. Aun así, no lo escupió, cerró los ojos y, con mucho esfuerzo, se lo tragó de una sola pasada. Satisfecho, apartó la taza lejos de él y cruzó las manos sobre la mesita, procurando lucir no tan asqueado como en verdad se sentía.

—Sin embargo —continuó—, haga lo que haga, soy yo quien no consigue agradarle de ninguna forma y, en cambio, siempre termino por hacerle enojar. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última ocasión que pasamos algo de tiempo juntos sin que él se molestara conmigo. La mayoría de las veces desconozco por completo qué es lo que le pone de ese humor, considerando que es alguien a quien le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos. Quizás, si supiera de qué se trata, sería mucho más sencillo entender en qué me estoy equivocando ¿No lo cree así, profesor?

Dekapan tomó dos galletas y se las metió a la boca al mismo tiempo. Mientras escuchaba hablar a su invitado, había engullido casi la mitad de toda la porción y vaciado su taza de café.

—En efecto, _dasu_ —respondió con la boca sucia y la barriga salpicada de migajas—. Averiguar la raíz del problema es el primer paso para una solución satisfactoria.

Aquello había sonado muy inteligente ¡Quién diría que lo había leído en el horóscopo!

—Siguiendo esa lógica, Karamatsu-kun, ¿has intentado hablar de esto con tu hermano? Tal vez, si le preguntas directamente qué es lo que le molesta, él mismo te lo diga.

—Ojalá fuera tan simple. Pero sucede que mi hermano es demasiado tímido. Aunque se lo pregunte, estoy seguro de que no será capaz de ser sincero. Por eso necesito de su ayuda y de sus brillantes inventos ¿No tendrá alguno, por ahí, que sirva para leer la mente de las personas? O mejor aún, un suero de la verdad que haga que, quien lo beba, le sea imposible mentir.

Dekapan se frotó la barbilla, pensativo.

—Mmmm, ahora que lo mencionas, solía tener una medicina que hacía algo similar a lo primero que dijiste…

A Karamatsu se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar su respuesta y no esperó a oír el resto de la historia.

― ¿¡Habla usted en serio!? ―exclamó, feliz, irguiéndose en su silla― ¡Eso es maravilloso! _¡Worderful!_

―Por desgracias, no sé qué es lo que pasó con la última botella que me quedaba. Un día, simplemente desapareció y nunca más volví a verla, a pesar de que la busqué por todas partes.

― ¿Eh? ¿Desapareció? ―Karamatsu no estaba seguro de haber entendido y, poco a poco, su alegría empezó a desvanecerse―. ¿Pero, cómo? ¿Así nada más?

El científico se encogió de hombros.

―La verdad, ni yo mismo lo sé. Incluso hoy continúo preguntándome qué es lo que pasó con esa botella ¿Acaso la habré dejado caer por accidente o quizás la he olvidado en otro pantalón?

En realidad, la medicina a la que se refería, y de la cual no podía recordar su paradero, era la misma que, meses antes, había sido ya solicitada por dos de los hermanos Matsuno, Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu. En aquella ocasión, la última dosis fue inyectada por accidente en el gato de uno de ellos.

― ¡Oh, ya recuerdo, _dasu_! ―exclamó Dekapan, atrayendo la atención de su invitado―. No, espera… me equivoqué. No recuerdo nada en lo absoluto.

Abochornado, el científico se disculpó por su torpeza.

―Está bien, profesor, no se preocupe ―sonrió Karamatsu en un intento por permanecer optimista―. Lo bueno es que en su laboratorio siempre puede producir más de la misma receta, ¿no es así? Si pudiera hacer, aunque sea una sola dosis, le estaré eternamente agradecido. No importa cuánto tiempo se tarde, esperaré lo que haga falta.

Pero Dekapan negó con la cabeza, apenado por volver a echar abajo sus esperanzas.

―Desafortunadamente, olvidé anotar la fórmula y, luego, nunca más fui capaz de reproducirla, a pesar de que lo intenté varias veces. No obstante, si en verdad la necesitas, puedo probar de nuevo hasta averiguar cómo era. Después de todo, sólo me llevó tres años de exhaustiva investigación el poder desarrollarla. Quizás, esta vez, sólo me lleve dos.

— ¿¡Dos años!? ―exclamó sorprendido Karamatsu, dejando caer los puños sobre la mesa. Aunque no era su intención reaccionar de modo violento, la sacudida hizo que salpicara café fuera de su taza.

Cuando dijo que podía esperar, creyó que, como máximo, serían uno o dos meses, y siempre suponiendo que el profesor sabía la receta. El enterarse de que no era así, lo cambiaba todo. De ninguna forma era posible que él se diera el lujo de una espera tan larga. En dos años, las cosas podían empeorar de manera irreversible y, para entonces, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Definitivamente, si había algo que el olvidadizo científico debía inventar era una medicina para la memoria. Le hubiera gustado decírselo, pero, luego, pensó que no lograba nada con ser grosero, y mucho menos con alguien que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. De modo que respiró profundo, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se ocupó de limpiar el café que había derramado.

―Lo siento. No ha sido mi intención… ―luego de limpiar, se puso de pie y, tan radiante como siempre, empezó a despedirse―. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Gracias por su tiempo, profesor, y por su hospitalidad.

Dekapan también se levantó, aunque no muy alegre de ver partir a su visitante con las manos vacías.

―Lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda, Karamatsu-kun.

―Descuide, profesor. Me complace que, al menos, haya podido escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Estoy seguro de que debe haber alguna otra forma de resolver este asunto.

Dando su visita por finalizada, Dekapan iba a dejar que se marcharse cuando, de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea.

―Aguarda un momento ―le llamó y éste se dio la vuelta―. Quizás no pueda ayudarte a entender qué es lo que siente y piensa tu hermano, pero puede que tenga algo mejor que eso.

Karamatsu lo miró confundido, sin saber a qué se refería. Con un gesto de su mano, Dekapan le indicó que viniera con él hasta una parte del laboratorio donde había un pizarrón. Su extensa superficie, de color verde oscuro, se hallaba ocupada hasta el último recoveco con toda clase de letras, números e intrincados símbolos científicos, escritos con tiza blanca.

En medio de todo ese embrollo, se hallaban dibujados, aunque no con mucha destreza, un cuerpo humano femenino y otro masculino. Los dos estaban desnudos y con sus respectivos aparatos genitales bien detallados. En el espacio de pizarra que había entre ambos cuerpos se veía el dibujo de una flecha de dos puntas, cada cual señalando a uno de los órganos reproductores.

Además de matemáticas, Karamatsu nunca fue muy bueno para las ciencias naturales, ni en física o en química, de modo que no entendió nada de lo que allí había. Aunque, sin duda, era impresionante. El profesor debía ser un verdadero genio, pero necesitaba con urgencia clases de dibujo y anatomía humana, Karamatsu habría estado gustoso de servir como modelo.

― _¡Hoeh―Hoeh!_ ―exclamó Dekapan, de pie junto a la pizarra―. Presta mucha atención, _dasu_ , ya que lo que estoy a punto de revelarte es uno de los descubrimientos más extraordinarios del siglo veintiuno. Un hallazgo científico tan impresionante que podría aliviar el sufrimiento de millones de personas, crear una sociedad más justa y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Karamatsu definitivamente no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando el profesor, pero se oía tan interesante y prodigioso que no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse a escuchar el resto.

 _Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que hacer hablar a los personajes por medio de los diálogos es tan importante como la narración misma de una historia. Aunque no estoy segura si estaré haciendo un buen trabajo escribiendo lo que habla Karamatsu y el modo en que lo dice. Más de una vez he leído mencionar a las personas que se dedican a traducir al inglés los juegos de Osomatsu-san, lo difícil que es interpretar sus dolorosos parlamentos, pues tiene una forma de expresarse bastante enrevesada, por no decir incomprensible. En mi caso, he imaginado que a alguien como él le gusta embellecer sus diálogos, como si se tratara de poesía, y en vez de decir algo que perfectamente podría ser dicho con tres palabras, él lo hace con el triple O_OU

Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir. Gracias por esperar y disculpen la demora. Ojalá lo disfruten.

III

Psicología Femenina

Tres cacerolas y una sartén repletas con toda clase de alimentos hervían y chisporroteaban en los cuatro fogones de la cocina, impregnando el ambiente de deliciosos aromas y agradables sensaciones. Cualquiera pensaría que alguien se hallaba preparando un banquete, cuando en realidad sólo era el almuerzo de todos los días de una familia de clase media.

Matsuyo acercó su nariz al estofado de carne de cerdo que se cocía en uno de los recipientes y, al inhalar sus cálidos vapores, se le hizo agua la boca. En seguida, con un cucharón, sacó un poco de guiso y le dio una probadita. Sabía delicioso, pero le faltaba más aliño, así que le agregó una pizca de sal y otras especias; luego, lo batió hasta que todo estuvo bien revuelto.

En seguida, lavó con agua del fregadero un tierno y carnoso rábano blanco, el cual había conseguido a muy buen precio, lo puso sobre una tabla de picar y, con el cuchillo, lo cortó en finas rodajas con increíble precisión. Iba a hacer lo mismo con otro rábano blanco, tan tierno y carnoso como el primero, cuando escuchó que alguien abría y cerraba la puerta corrediza de acceso a la casa.

Matsuyo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a ver quién había llegado. Obviamente, era uno de sus hijos, ¿quién más? Estaba en la entrada, quitándose los zapatos, cuando ella fue a recibirlo.

—Bienvenido a casa, Karamatsu-kun —lo saludó mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal—. El almuerzo estará listo como en media hora. Mientras tanto, puedes ir arriba a esperar con el resto de tus hermanos…

— _¡Ah, Mommy!_ —La interrumpió su hijo, quien se abalanzó sobre ella y la envolvió en un afectuoso abrazo—. A veces me pregunto qué es lo que hicimos para merecer a una madre tan encantadora.

—Yo también me pregunto lo mismo —bromeó, quitándoselo gentilmente de encima, sin dejarse embelesar con sus empalagosos halagos.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude a cocinar?

—Gracias, cariño, pero no hace falta. Tengo todo bajo control.

Pese a no mover un solo dedo en la búsqueda de trabajo, Karamatsu solía ofrecerse para ayudarla en las labores domésticas. Si bien todos ellos debían contribuir de una u otra forma con la limpieza y orden de la casa, Karamatsu siempre fue, desde muy joven, el más servicial de sus seis hijos, y el único que alguna vez le había pedido que le enseñara a cocinar. Los demás también habían tenido que aprender, aunque no tanto por iniciativa propia como por exigencia de ella, y sólo comidas simples como tortillas de huevo y bolas de arroz. Karamatsu, en cambio, conocía más recetas que ninguno, y siempre le quedaban deliciosas.

Además de la cocina, otras labores que Karamatsu parecía disfrutar y que, sin duda, eran de sus favoritas, tenían que ver con el cuidado de la ropa. Sabía cómo quitar manchas difíciles, hacer que los tejidos blancos conservaran su blancura, que las prendas estuvieran siempre perfumadas, suaves y esponjosas; a no dañarlas con el planchado y a remendarlas cada vez que hiciera falta.

Una vez, entre los dos, restauraron una vieja colcha familiar, confeccionada a mano por un pariente ya difunto, con fragmentos de otras telas; el resultado quedó tan hermoso que Matsuyo no pudo evitar ir a presumirlo frente a sus amigas. Cuando les contó que gran parte del trabajo lo había hecho uno de sus hijos, todas ellas se mostraron asombradas e incluso le preguntaron, medio en broma, medio en serio, si acaso había mantenido una hija en secreto todos esos años. Ninguna de ellas podía creer que un hombre fuese capaz de cultivar habilidades tan hogareñas.

—Mejor aprovecha de descansar un poco ―le indicó Matsuyo a su hijo―. Lo necesitarás para acabarte toda la comida que estoy preparado.

Como un buen niño, Karamatsu obedeció; fue hasta las escaleras y subió al segundo piso.

De regreso en la cocina, Matsuyo continuó preparando el almuerzo, mientras se preguntaba, con la mente llena de ensoñaciones, cómo habría sido tener a otra mujer en la familia.

Karamatsu abrió la puerta del dormitorio y encontró a tres de sus hermanos, cada uno entretenido en sus propios asuntos. Osomatsu, acostado sobre el piso, leía historietas con un refresco y una bolsa de frituras a su lado; Choromatsu, de rodillas junto a una caja, ordenaba su colección de productos oficiales de su Idol favorita; y Todomatsu, sentado en el sillón, posaba frente a la cámara de su celular en busca de la selfie perfecta. Ninguno dio señales de notar su llegada, pero estaba bien; él mismo solía olvidarse de todo a su alrededor cuando se miraba en el espejo.

—Hermanos, lamento haber salido sin decir a donde iba —anunció de manera teatral, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Pero no tienen de qué preocuparse, pues he llegado sano y salvo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Habías salido? —Preguntó Todomatsu, sin despegar la vista de su teléfono—. No tenía idea, ni siquiera lo noté.

Inmune a su indiferencia, Karamatsu se sentó junto a él en el sofá y colocó su brazo encima de sus hombros. Todomatsu se tensó como un resorte. Su hermano mayor tenía esa mala costumbre de invadir el espacio personal de los demás sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Así es, Totty. Salí de casa temprano y a que no adivinas lo que me tenía deparado el futuro.

—No tengo idea. Por qué no simplemente lo dices de una vez —replicó con aspereza, escapando de su cariñoso e inoportuno apretón. No era que tuviese algo en contra de Karamatsu, tan sólo detestaba ser interrumpido en mitad de una sesión fotográfica, y más todavía cuando le estaba costando trabajo encontrar su mejor ángulo.

Karamatsu, no obstante, sonrió como si todo aquello le resultase muy divertido, sin captar, en realidad, el verdadero tono en las palabras de su hermano.

—Je, veo que no puedes contener tu curiosidad, ¿eh, Totty? —Se levantó del sofá y miró a sus otros dos gemelos que hasta ese momento habían preferido ignorar su presencia—. Tenía pensado decírselos cuando estuviéramos todos reunidos, pero ni siquiera yo puedo aguantar las ganas de contarles lo que me ha pasado hoy.

Choromatsu, que había terminado de organizar su set de fotos autografiadas de Nyaa-chan, dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

—Por favor, dínoslo y acaba de una vez, Karamatsu-niisan, para que podamos continuar con nuestros asuntos.

Karamatsu unió las palmas de sus manos completamente satisfecho.

— ¡Muy bien! Si tanto insisten, supongo que no puedo negarme, y menos a dos de mis hermanos más jóvenes.

Echó un vistazo a Osomatsu para ver si decía algo, pero continuó recostado sobre el suelo, con su rostro oculto tras las páginas de su historieta.

—Anda, dinos de qué se trata —lo apuró Todomatsu, apagando su celular y guardándolo en su bolsillo—. Aprovecha ahora que te estamos prestando atención.

Pero Karamatsu no tenía ninguna prisa. Fue hasta la ventana que daba hacia el balcón, se apoyó en ella con el antebrazo, por encima del rostro, y colocó su otra mano sobre la cintura. De nuevo adoptando un aire teatral, miró el cielo despejado y, antes de que sus dos únicos oyentes perdieran interés en él, habló con esa voz postiza de galán de telenovela que tanto le acomodaba.

—Hermanos, prepárense para oír lo que tengo que decirles, ya que, finalmente y luego de una larga búsqueda, he encontrado la manera perfecta para mejorar nuestra suerte con las mujeres.

Si acaso creyó que los impresionaría con lo que él consideraba una importante noticia, eso estuvo lejos de ser así. A sus espaldas, sin que él pudiera darse cuenta, los dos más jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de fastidio, preguntándose qué tontería estaba diciendo. Entonces, como si les hubieran leído la mente, alguien más se hizo la misma pregunta sólo que en voz alta.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —Osomatsu al fin había bajado su libro de historietas, pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo por levantarse del piso. Los demás se giraron a mirarle—. ¿Mejorar nuestra suerte con las mujeres? Para lo único que necesitamos suerte es para el pachinko y las carreras de caballo. Mientras logres reunir una enorme fortuna, tendrás a todas las mujeres que desees.

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero concuerdo con él —Choromatsu cerró la caja donde había terminado de ordenar sus pertenencias y se cruzó de brazos—. Tener un empleo bien remunerado es algo en lo que se fijan la mayoría de las mujeres, especialmente las de nuestra edad; a medida que envejecen, el estatus y la solidez financiera les resultan más importantes que el atractivo físico.

Choromatsu hablaba como todo un experto, a pesar de carecer de cualquier experiencia previa con una chica. Aun así, estaba muy cerca de la verdad y Todomatsu lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Choromatsu-niisa tiene razón. Además, tener un empleo bien pagado te permitirá conseguir todo tipo de cosas, como comidas en restaurantes privados, ropas de marcas exclusivas e incluso autos último modelo. Las chicas adoran los autos, y tener uno puede hacer la diferencia entre conseguir novia o permanecer soltero por el resto de tu vida.

—Wow, así se habla, Totty.

—Ni yo mismo podría haberlo dicho mejor.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu felicitaron a su hermano por sus acertadas palabras y entre los tres se inició un diálogo acerca de qué otras formas el dinero les podía ayudar a conseguir novia. De manera casi automática, como si de pronto se hubiese hecho invisible, volvieron a ignorar a Karamatsu, quien por lo general solía permitir que se olvidasen de él así nada más, sin quejarse ni resistirse. Pero no esta vez. Esta vez, Karamatsu no iba a dejar que lo ignorasen tan fácilmente.

—¡No! ¡Se equivocan! —protestó, alto y claro, para que todos pudieran escucharle. Sus hermanos guardaron silencio y lo miraron extrañados— ¡El dinero no puede ni nunca podrá comprar el amor de otra persona! —Afirmó de manera tajante y apasionada— ¡Se necesita mucho más que eso, algo que ni siquiera el más adinerado de todos los mortales en la faz de la tierra podría conseguir! Oh, mi querido Aniki, estás muy equivocado si crees que la mejor forma de conquistar el corazón de una mujer es a través del dinero. Simplemente es lo más patético que he oído en mi vida.

—¿¡EEEH!? ¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¿¡Y acaso nunca te has escuchado hablar!? —Osomatsu estaba tan furioso que llegó a saltar del piso para ponerse de pie.

—¡Tranquilízate, quieres, no hagas un berrinche por nada! —le regañó Choromatsu quien nunca perdía la oportunidad de reprender a su estúpido hermano mayor.

—Bien, y según tú, Karamatsu-niisan, ¿cuál sería la manera correcta de conquistar a una mujer? —Todomatsu, aunque no veía la hora de que todo eso acabase, empezaba a sentir un poco de curiosidad. Sus otros dos hermanos seguro que también, pues ambos de pronto guardaron silencio, sin quitarle la vista a su gemelo de azul.

Karamatsu, hora que volvía a tener la atención de los tres, alzó el puño al frente, con el brazo completamente extendido, y les dio su respuesta.

—Dos palabras: psicología femenina —al pronunciarlas levantó los dedos índice y medio como si hiciera la señal de la victoria—. Cualquiera puede tener suerte en los juegos de azar, conseguir un buen puesto de trabajo o comprar todo tipo de cosas con dinero. Sin embargo, no muchos son capaces de entender lo que una dama necesita ni tampoco lo que busca en un hombre como pareja ¿Acaso no sería mucho más sencillo tener novia sabiendo todo esto de antemano, sabiendo qué decir y qué hacer, qué les gusta y qué no; qué las motiva a enamorarse y por qué?

Todomatsu y sus hermanos se miraron entre sí y luego una vez más a su gemelo de sudadera azul, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía estar diciendo algo que tuviera sentido.

Antes de seguir, Karamatsu se recogió la manga del brazo izquierdo hasta más arriba del codo, para revelar una pequeña venda adhesiva. La tomó de un extremo y la arrancó con cuidado. Debajo de ésta, en la piel cerca del hombro, se notaba la distintiva marca de un pinchazo de jeringa. Sus hermanos se acercaron a mirar, completamente intrigados.

—Hoy fui al laboratorio del profesor Dekapan ―continuó su relato de manera cada vez más entusiasta―. Allí, me habló acerca de esta nueva y milagrosa fórmula en la que ha estado trabajando, una que permitirá que tanto hombres como mujeres finalmente se entiendan entre sí, mediante el cambio de sexo, de masculino a femenino y viceversa. Y yo, Karamatsu, he aceptado poner mi cuerpo al servicio de esta investigación científica, pues qué mejor forma de entender la mente femenina que viviendo en carne propia lo que significa ser una hija de Venus.

Al principio, nadie entendió ni un ápice de lo que estaba hablando, como de costumbre. Luego, a medida que iban comprendiendo, creyeron que se trataba de una broma; nadie podía ser tan estúpido como para hacer algo semejante. Pero luego recordaron que era Karamatsu a quien tenían enfrente y, cuando se dieron cuenta de que hablaba en serio, hubo un largo momento de silencio, como el que precede al estallido de una bomba después de hacerla detonar. Y eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió.

 _Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mis más sinceras disculpas a los lectores de fanfiction. Había olvidado que tenia esta historia publicada acá y solo la actualicé en Wattpad. Lamento la confusión._

IV

Un Nini con Complejo de Licea*

Tan pronto como la comida estuvo al alcance de sus patas, los gatos del callejón salieron de sus escondites y se abalanzaron a ella, como una manada de hambrientos leones sobre su presa. Era medio kilo de alimento seco para gatos, servido en hojas de periódicos sobre el pavimento. Por la forma en que tragaban, desesperados y casi sin masticar, seguro que hacía tiempo que no comían.

Sentado en cuclillas y abrazado a su bate de béisbol, Jyushimatsu los observaba atentamente, mientras estos llenaban sus estómagos con una avidez que parecía insaciable. Eran siete mininos, todos de diferentes tamaños y colores. Su hermano mayor, Ichimatsu, de cuclillas junto a él, también los observaba. Entre los dos habían reunido el poco dinero que traían encima para comprarles algo sabroso que comer.

―Sí que tienen hambre ―comentó Jyushimatsu con su eterna sonrisa.

―Sí que la tienen ―coincidió Ichimatsu, tan serio como siempre.

Se quedaron en el callejón un rato más, viendo como el grupo de felinos engullía hasta el último bocado. Cinco minutos después ya no quedaba nada sobre las hojas de periódicos.

―Ven, vayamos a casa a almorzar ―indicó Ichimatsu. Arrugó la bolsa de papel en la que habían traído el alimento y la arrojó dentro de un bote de basura―. Empezarán sin nosotros si nos tardamos demasiado ―advirtió de manera siniestra.

Jyushimatsu, que en ese momento permanecía en cuclillas, acariciando la peluda cabeza de uno de los mininos, se levantó de un salto y, agitando su bate de béisbol en el aire, exclamó con frenesí:

―¡Nooooo! ¡Yo también quiero comida! ¡Mi estómago gruñe como un monstruo! ¡Rrroooaaar!

Tras despedirse de sus amigos, salieron del callejón y caminaron rumbo a casa. No estaban muy lejos, sólo a un par de calles, de modo que no les tomaría mucho tiempo en llegar.

―Por cierto, gracias por acompañarme ―le dijo Ichimatsu, mientras caminaban.

―¡No hay de que-muscle! ¡Y gracias a ti por acompañarme a practicar béisbol!

Una suave sonrisa asomó por los labios de Ichi, pero pronto se desvaneció. Pese al contagioso optimismo de su hermano, aún había algo que le molestaba.

―Jyushimatsu,... acerca de eso... yo... lamento lo de hoy ―balbuceó tímidamente, sobándose el cuello con una mano.

―¿A qué te refieres, nii-san?

―Sobre lo que sucedió esta mañana... en el parque... con esas chicas.

―¡Aaaaah, eso! ―contestó, distraídamente, sin darle mucha importancia―. Está bien. No te preocupes. No tienes porqué disculparte.

Sí, sí tenía, pensó Ichimatsu, incapaz de ignorar aquel sentimiento de culpa que venía acarreando consigo desde que dejaron el parque. Pedirle perdón a su hermano era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo, había arruinado su oportunidad de hablar con dos lindas desconocidas y además apasionadas del béisbol. Las probabilidades de que una ocasión como esa volviera a repetirse en la vida de un nini eran tan bajas como su propio deseo de salir a buscar trabajo. Resultaba imposible para él pensar en ello sin sentirse terriblemente culpable.

Jyushimatsu no necesitaba ser adivino para saber o, al menos, darse cuenta de lo que su hermano debía de estar pensando en ese momento. Su silencio era mucho más elocuente que sus palabras y podía ver lo mal que se sentía. Ni siquiera ir a visitar a sus amigos, los gatos, había bastado para hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido. Y es que en serio no tenía importancia ni debía disculparse y menos con él de todas las personas.

El asunto en cuestión y al cual ambos se referían sucedió esa mañana, durante su visita al parque municipal de Akatsuka. Ichimatsu, que no era ningún aficionado a los deportes ni a las actividades físicas en general, fue allí más que nada para hacerle compañía a su hermano, quien no sólo quería practicar sus movimientos con el bate sino, también, romper su anterior récord de doscientas cincuenta abanicadas en menos de quince minutos.

Los dos se hallaban de pie sobre el césped, a punto de establecer una nueva marca, cuando dos lindas chicas se acercaron a saludar y, aún más sorprendente, a conversar con ellos.

Jyushimatsu no recordaba bien sus nombres, pero sí que mencionaron ser estudiantes de último año de secundaria y estar en el equipo de béisbol femenino de su instituto. Sobre todo recordaba que ambas eran muy bonitas y simpáticas. Entre ellas le dijeron que tenía un muy buen swing y luego le preguntaron dónde había aprendido a batear de esa manera. Debió de responder algo gracioso, ya que ambas rieron divertidas y no como si se estuviesen burlando.

Luego de hablar con él, se dirigieron a su gemelo, quien se había quedado detrás suyo lo más callado y quieto posible, como si quisiera esconderse. Aun así, no pasó inadvertido. Una le preguntó su nombre, la otra, si también jugaba al béisbol, pero ninguna recibió una respuesta. Ichimatsu, que había empezado a sudar frío, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y la boca bien apretada. Tanto era el pavor que le infundían las mujeres que, sin importar si eran más jóvenes que él, apenas podía dirigirles la palabra o mirarlas a los ojos sin sentirse intimidado por ellas, especialmente por las más guapas.

Las dos estudiantes se le quedaron mirando con cierta preocupación, preguntándose si habrían dicho algo malo. Jyushi, al ver que su gemelo se hallaba en apuros, se adelantó a contestar por él.

―Se llama Ichimatsu y, aunque no juega mucho al béisbol, siempre está ahí para ayudarme a entrenar.

Las dos muchachas se mostraron conmovidas con su respuesta, lo que sólo consiguió que continuaran tratando de romper el hielo. De nuevo, una le preguntó si las ayudaría a entrenar a ellas también y, en seguida, la otra añadió que, luego de entrenar, podían ir juntos a comer algo. Aquello no tenía sentido ¿Acaso dos bellas estudiantes de secundaria deseaban interactuar con un par de escorias como ellos? ¿Desde cuándo las nuevas generaciones de jovencitas eran tan audaces? ¿Tenía la más mínima idea de en qué se estaban metiendo?

Ichimatsu, todavía sin atreverse a levantar la vista, en un enorme, pero lamentable esfuerzo por intentar decir algo, lo que fuera, balbuceó unas pocas palabras en voz baja, las que resultaron por completo incomprensibles incluso para sí mismo. Esto sólo hizo que se pusiera aún más nervioso que antes, y el hecho de que ellas se lo quedaran mirando como a un bicho raro acabó por empeorarlo todo. Al sentir tanta presión sobre él, Ichimatsu no aguantó más y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se bajó los pantalones, con ropa interior incluida, y ahí mismo, enfrente de ellas, les enseñó su pálido trasero virgen en todo su esplendor.

Como era de esperarse, las dos muchachas chillaron con horror y, gritando "pervertido", huyeron de allí a toda prisa. Ellos también salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta, buscando un lugar donde esconderse y rogando por que no los fueran a denunciar a las autoridades. Fue así como terminaron en aquel angosto y oscuro callejón, alimentando a los gatos de la calle.

Jyushimatsu, al recordar lo sucedido, no pudo evitar que toda aquella situación le pareciera muy graciosa, especialmente lo último. Si bien lo lamentaba por su hermano, la expresión de espanto en el rostro de cada chica, sin duda, no tenía precio.

―En serio, no tienes porqué disculparte, Ichimatsu-niisan ―le aseguró una vez más, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro―. Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que somos unos ninis de mierda y se habrían marchado de todas formas.

Ichimatsu lo pensó por un momento y, de algún modo, se sintió más tranquilo. Saber que la suerte de su hermano con el sexo opuesto no habría cambiado en lo absoluto le quitaba un peso de encima.

―Sí, creo que tienes razón ―admitió, un poco más animado―. Seguimos siendo unos ninis de mierda. Yo solo adelanté lo inevitable.

Después de eso, no volvieron a mencionar lo ocurrido y continuaron caminando despreocupadamente, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en el almuerzo de ese día.

Continuará...

 _*La Caliginefogia, "Venustrofobia" o bien "Complejo de Licea" es un injustificado miedo a las mujeres hermosas._


	5. Chapter 5

_He revisado mil veces este capítulo, y aunque aún hay algunos detalles que no me dejan santisfecha, no creo que sea bueno, para ustedes, los lectores, y sobre todo, para mí, la autora, seguir dilatar su publicación ni un minuto más. Así que espero lo disfruten de principio a fin._

V

El Extraño Experimento del Amor.

Luego de su visita al callejón, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu llegaron a casa con un gran apetito, el cual se hizo aún más grande al percibir el delicioso aroma a comida proveniente del interior.

En la entrada los recibió Matsuyo, quien tras anunciarles que el almuerzo estaba listo, les pidió que le avisaran al resto de sus hermanos.

Jyushimatsu se enderezó y respondió a su orden con un impecable saludo militar. Luego, fue y se paró al inicio de las escaleras y, desde allí, los llamó a todos con un ensordecedor grito.

― ¡BAJEN A COMEEEER!

Pero ninguno contestó ni acudió a su llamada. Cualquiera podría haberlo escuchado, incluso a varias manzanas a la redonda, pero Osomatsu y los demás, por algún motivo, parecía que no. Tapándose la boca con la manga de su sudadera amarilla y con expresión de extrañeza, Jyushimatsu miró a su gemelo, quien, a diferencia suya, ni siquiera se inmutó.

―Quizás murieron repentinamente mientras esperaban el almuerzo ―dijo encogiendose de hombros.

― ¡Ajajaja! ¡Ichimatsu-niisan, qué gracioso eres! Ven, vayamos a investigar si es aún siguen con vida.

―Está bien, pero solo porque siempre quise ver un cadáver de verdad.

Subieron juntos al segundo piso y allí se encontraron con que las puertas del dormitorio estaban cerradas. Aquello no tenía nada de inusual, pero sí les llamó la atención el alboroto que alcanzaba a escucharse del otro lado. Se oía como si estuviesen discutiendo, lo que tampoco resultaba completamente insólito, considerando que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban peleando por tonterías.

Y aunque estaban completamente seguros de que ésta vez no iba a ser la excepción, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu se sintieron lo bastante intrigados como para quedarse tras la puerta y escuchar a escondidas, igual que dos gatos curiosos.

Al principio, les costó entender lo que decían, sin embargo, conforme prestaban atención, pudieron distinguir claramente cada palabra.

― ¡Estúpido!, ¡cabeza hueca!, ¡cerebro de lombriz! ¿¡Se puede saber en qué diablos estabas pensando, grandísimo idiota!?

La primera voz que reconocieron fue la de Todomatsu, su querido hermano menor, tan adorable como de costumbre. La siguiente fue la de Choromatsu, quien se oída tanto o más furioso que el primero.

― ¿¡Acaso te volviste loco!? ¿¡Cómo es que se te ha ocurrido hacer algo semejante!? ¿¡Qué esperas, Osomatsu-niisan!? ¡Dile algo, tú eres el hermano mayor, ya es hora de que empieces a actuar como uno!

―Claro, claro... Cuando les conviene soy el hermano mayor, pero cuando no, soy solo el sextillizo que nació pocos minutos antes que el resto. Además, ¿qué quieres que le diga? Obviamente le han tomado el pelo. Lo que sea que le hayan inyectado en el brazo es claro que no funciona. ¿O a ti te parece que luce como una chica? Tal vez eres tan virgen que ni siquiera puedes notar la diferencia, ¿eh, Choropajeroski?

― ¡Te he dicho que no me llames de esa manera!

Mientras los escuchaban discutir, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu habían deducido, por simple descarte, que a quien estaban regañando en ese momento debía de ser a Karamatsu. Quizás qué clase de idiotez había hecho ahora como para recibir tantos reproches. Por lo general, cuando hacía el ridículo o se comportaba de manera extravagante, simplemente lo ignoraban, pero puede que esta vez haya hecho algo tan estúpido que fuese imposible de pasar por alto.

― ¿A qué crees que se habrá referido Osomatsu-niisa con lo último que dijo? ―le preguntó Jyushimatsu a su gemelo, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

―No tengo idea ni me interesa y menos si tiene que ver con Cacamatsu ―En realidad, aquello no era cierto. Nada que tuviese que ver con su segundo hermano mayor le era indiferente. Y al igual que a su gemelo de amarillo, las palabras de Osomatsu también le resultaron extrañas―. Como sea, ¿qué estamos esperando? Me muero de hambre.

―Ah, sí, tienes razón, yo también me muero de hambre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y haciendo caso a su apetito, Jyushimatsu abrió la puerta del dormitorio y, con un grito aún más fuerte que el primero, volvió a llamar a sus hermanos.

― ¡OIGAN TODOS, MAMÁ DICE QUE EL ALMUERZO ESTÁ LISTO!

Inmediatamente cuatro pares de ojos se giraron a mirarle.

― ¡Cielos! ¡Qué ruidoso eres, Jyushimatsu-niisan! ―Se quejó Todomatsu, cubriéndose los oídos.

―Estamos justo aquí, no tienes porqué gritar de esa manera ―añadió Choromatsu, igual de molesto.

― ¡Ajajaja! Lo siento, es que tengo mucha hambre.

El único que sí se mostró contento con su llegada fue su gemelo de sudadera roja. Osomatsu, el primogénito del matrimonio Matsuno, se acercó a ellos para darles la bienvenida.

― ¡Hermanitos, que bueno que llegaron! ―les dijo con su típica sonrisa de rufián. Se paró entremedio de los dos y, colocando un brazo en los hombros de cada uno, los hizo pasar adentro―. Sólo esperen a oír lo que este bobo nos acaba de contar. No lo van a creer ni en un millón de años. Es para morirse de risa. Y todos ustedes, que pensaba que yo era el más idiota del grupo, es obvio que me deben una disculpa.

―Para mí sigues siendo el rey de los idiotas, si crees que esto es cosa de risa ―le reprochó Choromatsu como por enésima vez―. Y mira quién habla acerca de conveniencia, autoproclamándote líder cada vez que te acomoda sólo por ser el mayor. Pues si eso es lo que eres, intenta tomarte este asunto con más seriedad, aunque sea una vez en tu vida.

Escucharlos hablar de esa manera, especialmente a su hermano primogénito, despertó en Jyushimatsu una curiosidad aún más grande que su apetito; e igual que un niño que desea que le tomen en cuenta, no tardó en armar un gran escándalo a su alrededor.

― ¿¡Eeeeh, de qué están hablando!? ¿¡A qué asunto se refieren!? ¡Yo también quiero saber! ¡Cuéntanos nii-san! ¡Cuéntanos! ―le pidió a Osomatsu, a quien cogió de la manga de su sudadera y lo sacudió con brusquedad.

El supuesto líder del grupo, contrario a llevarse un disgusto, se mostró complacido con su entusiasmo. Estaba a punto de responder a todas sus preguntas, cuando una voz varonil y aterciopelada se le adelantó.

―Mi querido Jyushimatsu, si tanto deseas saber, acércate y presta atención.

De pronto, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Karamatsu, a quien habían olvidado por completo que estaba allí.

Mientras los demás discutían, éste había tomado asiento en el marco de la ventana que daba hacia el balcón, donde ahora se le veía muy relajado, sonriendo con plena seguridad en sí mismo, pese a la amplia desaprobación por parte de sus hermanos, como si fuese invulnerable a las críticas o, más bien, como si no hubiese puesto atención a ninguna.

―Tú e Ichimatsu han llegado justo a tiempo ―les informó con agrado―. Les he traído una excelente noticia y esperaba poder compartirla con todos ustedes. Quizás crean, al igual que sus hermanos, que es demasiado buena para ser cierta. Pero como dice el dicho, "la buena suerte acude a los que esperan".

―Se dice "la buena suerte acude a los que ríen" ―le corrigió Choromatsu―. Y no, no veo como pueda tratarse de una buena noticia. Más bien es malísima.

Aburrido de oírlos discutir y no llegar a ninguna parte, Ichimatsu, que hubiese preferido mantenerse lejos de todo ese embrollo, se vio obligado a intervenir.

―Oigan, no tenemos todo el día ―les dijo levantando apenas el tono de voz. Luego, miró al mayor de sus hermanos y, con expresión de cansancio, añadió: ―. Quizás sea mejor no preguntar, pero ¿qué hizo ahora este sujeto?

Antes de que Osomatsu pudiera contestar a su consulta, Karamatsu, deseoso de poder darle él mismo la respuesta, rápidamente se puso de pie y, con una mano en la cintura y la otra sobre su pecho, declaró con orgullo:

― ¡Lo que cualquier hermano atento y solidario haría por sus _brothers_ ; buscar la manera de mejorar nuestras posibilidades en el amor!

―En otras palabras, dejarse usar como conejillo de indias en uno de los locos experimentos del profesor Dekapan ―aclaró Osomatsu burlándose de él. Era su forma de vengarse por no haberle dejado contestar no una, sino dos veces.

Pero no importaba quién hubiese contestado en ese momento. Aun con cualquiera de estas dos explicaciones, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu seguían sin enterarse de nada. De modo que Totty decidió aclarar algunas cosas y contarles, de manera más o menos concisa, lo que Karamatsu les había dicho.

Cuando terminó de explicarles acerca de la dudosa investigación en la que su descerebrado gemelo había decidido participar, y de la formula para cambiar de sexo que había permitido que le inyectaran, como parte de dicha investigación, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu se quedaron en silencio, del mismo modo que sus hermanos cuando les tocó escuchar la noticia por primera vez.

―Es broma, ¿no? ―preguntó Ichimatsu tras recobrar el habla, sin agitarse en lo más mínimo.

―Ya ven, les dije que no lo creerían.

― ¿¡Eeeeeeeeh!? ¿¡Una fórmula para cambiar de sexo!? ―Reaccionó Jyushimatsu con gran asombro y confusión― ¿O sea, para ser una chica?

Karamatsu lo miró con ojos centellantes.

―En efecto, _my little sunshine_ , nada más ni nada menos que para ser transformado en una hermosa damisela ―Y como prueba de ello, se levantó la manga del buzo, enseñándole el lugar donde había sido inyectada la jeringa―. Estoy seguro de que no sólo será una experiencia fascinante, sino también muy educativa, y lo que aprenda de ella lo compartiré con ustedes, mis queridos _brothers._

― ¿¡Eeeeeeeeh!? ¡Pero niisan no luce para nada como una chica! ―señaló Jyushimatsu, aún más confundido que antes.

―Por eso digo que le tomaron el pelo. Seguro que Dekapan solo estaba jugando contigo. Aunque nunca pensé que sería del tipo de persona que bromea con las esperanzas de un nini.

―No, aniki, estoy seguro de que no bromeaba. De hecho, lucía tan desconcertado como ustedes cuando vio que en mi cuerpo no se producía cambio alguno. Él cree que quizás, al ser una fórmula todavía en fase de experimentación sobre humanos, puede que se demore un tiempo en surtir efecto o que no lo haga en lo absoluto. Me dijo que si para mañana en la mañana no observaba ningún resultado, que fuera a verle cuanto antes.

―En ese caso, quizás sea mejor que no funcione ―opinó Choromatsu, sin ocultar su descontento―. No puedes seguir adelante con una idea tan absurda ¿Qué dirán nuestros padres? ¿Acaso te has detenido a pensar en eso?

― ¿¡Y qué tal ahora!? ¿¡Ya eres una chica!? ―insistió con impaciencia el quinto sextillizo, acercándose a Karamatsu e inspeccionándolo de la cabeza a los pies, por delante y por detrás.

―Lamento decepcionarte, pero creo que aún sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

De eso a ninguno de sus hermanos le cabía la menor duda. Aun así, ya fuera para estar completamente seguro o, quizás, quién sabe por qué, lo siguiente que hizo Jyushimatsu fue agarrarlo de su sudadera azul y levantársela de un tirón hasta arriba.

― ¡Con su permisoooo! ―exclamó, mientras examinaba el torso desnudo de su hermano.

Aquel acto impredecible tomó a todos por sorpresa. Pero Karamatsu, lejos de sentirse incómodo, se mostró más que dispuesto a enseñarle su fisonomía, la cual, según él, era digna de ser admirada.

―Adelante, hermanito, puedes mirar todo lo que quieras, si eso es lo que hace falta para convencerte ―le dijo y se levantó él mismo la ropa, para que echase un mejor vistazo, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que mirar no era lo único que quería hacer― ¡Aagh! ¿Jyu-yushimatsu, qué... qué estás...?

Su gemelo se había levantado las largas mangas de su sudadera amarilla y colocado ambas manos sobre sus pectorales, sorprendiéndolos a todos, o mejor dicho, perturbándolos una vez más.

― ¡Jyushimatsu, este no es momento para tus bromas! ¡Ya deja de tocar a Karamatsu de esa manera! ¡Oye, Totty, no te quedes ahí parado, mirando tu celular, y ayúdame con esto!

―Lo siento, Choromatus-niisan, pero ahora estoy algo ocupado. Por cierto, podrías quitarte de enfrente. Arruinas mi video.

― ¿Huuuh? ¿¡No pensarás subir eso a internet o sí!?

―Claro que no, ni que estuviera loco. Lo último que querría es que mis seguidores supieran sobre la existencia de ustedes cinco. Aun así, es demasiado gracioso como para no tenerlo en video. Lo veré cuando esté aburrido y tenga ganas de reírme.

―... No habría esperado menos de un monstruo sin corazón.

―Hummm ―prenunció el quinto sextillizo, mientras tanteaba y masajeaba los músculos de su hermano, en busca de dos formas ligeramente abultadas―. No, definitivamente aún no eres una chica.

Y llegada a esa conclusión, quitó sus manos de encima y volvió a guardarlas bajo las mangas extra-largas de su sudadera.

―A-ah, sí, gra-gracias por notarlo ―respondió Karamatsu, arreglándose la ropa y tratando de actuar _cool_ , pese al rubor en sus mejillas.

― ¿Y qué tal abajo? Puede que en la mitad de abajo ya sea una mujer ―sugirió el primogénito con malicia, apuntando a los pantalones de Karamatsu.

― ¡Sí, buena idea!

― ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¿Qué están...?

Antes de que Karamatsu pudiera defenderse, su gemelo de rojo le sujetó los brazos por la espalda, mientras el de amarillo se ponía por delante y le aflojaba el cinturón.

―Definitivamente no tienen remedio. Es que acaso nunca dejarán de actuar como unos idiotas ―se quejó Choromatsu, como siempre, criticando a los demás, pero sin ofrecer ninguna ayuda a su gemelo en apuros.

Totty, en cambio, que no pretendía ser de ninguna ayuda, en vez de interponerse, continuó filmando aquella extraña, pero divertida situación. Y no era el único que parecía estar disfrutando de todo eso; también estaba Ichimatsu, quien desde una esquina observaba y sonreía torcidamente, igual que un gato que se relame los bigotes. Y es que ver a su doloroso hermano mayor ser desvestido en contra de su voluntad producía en él una excitante y oscura sensación de complacencia.

En ese momento, mientras Karamatsu forcejeaban con sus otros dos gemelos, Jyushimatsu había conseguido abrirle la cremallera de los pantalones y bajárselos hasta los muslos, revelando no sólo algo de piel, sino además unos ridículos calzoncillos de brillante tela azul, los cuales, por alguna razón, hicieron sentir a Ichi extrañamente agitado, especialmente en la zona de la entrepierna.

Por suerte para Karamatsu, antes de que Jyushi alcanzara a bajarle los calzoncillos, el espectáculo acabó cuando una voz conocida y no muy alegre se escuchó en el dormitorio.

― ¿¡Ninis, se puede saber qué están haciendo!?

Era su madre, la máxima autoridad dentro de casa. De pie en el vano de la puerta y con cara de pocos amigos, en realidad, no deseaba saber qué clase de extraño juego entre sextillizos era ese.

―Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y bajen a almorzar ―les ordenó, quitándose del camino y apuntando hacia las escaleras.

Los seis obedecieron de inmediato; Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu soltaron a Karamatsu y se precipitaron con el resto de sus hermanos fuera del dormitorio. Karamatsu, una vez libre, se subió los pantalones y, abrochándose el cinturón, salió calmadamente de la alcoba, intentando lucir tan digno como fuese posible en aquella vergonzosa situación.

A solas en el pasillo, Matsuyo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró rendida.

―Santo cielo. Me pregunto si hubiese sido más fácil criar a seis hijas que a seis varones vírgenes.

 _Continuará..._

 _Siguiente capítulo: Visita a los Baños Públicos 1° parte_


End file.
